The Tales of the Fairies
by RosaryHearts
Summary: It's awesome, trust me!
1. NaLu

I do not own fairy tail... if i did, you would know...

Lucy POV

"Natsu? Are you home yet?" I say as i enter the mysteries of my own home, I just had girls day with Juvia and Erza. It was fun, we went shopping and got some things for our husbands.

"Hey Lucy! Glad your home!" That's what i hoped natsu would say... but instead I entered to this...

"Lucy! Look out!" Natsu flew through the house on a sheet of ice and Grey followed on a flaming skate board.

"Gah!" I yelled and jumped out of the way as the two flew throught the living room like idiots...They run into the wall. Face first.

"when will you two grow up?" I say, very annoyed because I'm going to have to clean all of this up...

"Sorry Lucy... I'll clean up this time i swear!" Natsu says as he sits up and scratches his head. He doesn't seem to serious about it though...

"Why doesn't he just get one of her spirits to do it?" Gray asked.

"Hey! THEY AREN'T LITTLE SLAVES I GET TO BOSS AROUND 24/7 AND MAKE CLEAN UP YOUR DUMB MESSES!"

"okay! Okay!" Gray backed away slowly... I think i actually scared him this time...

"Gray...go home... Juvia has something waiting for you..." I say. He leaves and I look at Natsu. He is actually cleaning up the mess him and Gray made...

Natsu POV

I was seriously scared this time...It was the 105th time we've done something like this since me and Lucy moved in together. We've ony been together for about a year now too so this was a pretty bad thing...

"Umm...Lucy I'm sorry about that...one second we were talking about new jobs in the guild and the next, We were showing off our magic and nearly ki-" Luy inturuppted me.

"I don't want to hear it...Its always the same story! Why don't you just sit down and have a normal conversation for once..."

"Why don't you jut loosen up a bit! You are always so uptight and over protective!" I snap back. That was it... I've done it. I'm dead meat. I can't believe i actually yelled at Lucy Heartfilia...

Lucy just stares at me in shock i'm scared to see what will happen next...

"Lucy? Are you okay?" I stare at her, what have I done...?

"I...I'm sorry...Natsu...You right...I need to just have fun once in a while... it's just since Naoki-"

"No. I don't want to hear her name" I stand up and hug her. Naoki...


	2. Gruvia

**So this is my second chapter...enjoy... I want fairy tail to be mine... to bad it's not...**

_**Juvia POV**_

''Where is Gray at...'' I thought to myself as I sit waiting for my dear love to return to our home. ''He has been gone all day... Maybe he is at Lucy's house..."

I get up and I go to the door, My dear Gray walks in with burn marks on him,"Oh, Gray! What happened to you? Did you fight Natsu again?"

"Yeah...but we were just messing around no harm done..." Gray looks at me with his beautiful eyes, his hair darker than sky at night and- HE'S STRIPPING NOW?! I stare at Gray as he removes his shirt, he doesn't seem to notice that he is doing so, I might as well just stand there and behold his beautiful body...

"What's up with you today? Spend too much time around Lucy?" Off with his pants... now he is just standing there in his boxers a beautiful as could be...SNAP OUT OF IT JUVIA! HE IS YOUR HUSBAND NOW AND YOU CAN'T LET HIM KEEP THIS HABIT OF HIS UP!

"Umm, Gray dear, You seem to have removed many articles of clothing..." He looks down after I say this...

"Oh, I guess I did...Eh, who cares it's just us right?"

**_Gray POV_**

"So, whats for dinner?" I say. Juvia had been out all day with the girls o she probably hadn't eve thought about the fact that we need to eat.

"Oh! Dinner! Of course... umm... how about...I don't know...sorry" She looks down in sadness, again...

"Juvia, its okay...I'm sure i could throw something together real quick..." I hold her head up for her, "There is no need to be sad..."

I don't know what had gotten into me... i would usually just poke her and say something dumb...

**_Juvia POV_**

"Gray...? Are you okay... Your acting different today..." He looks at me in the eyes. just like i had dreamed he would someday...just like how I looked at him when I proposed...

He leans in and kisses me. By instinct I kiss back. He quickly pulls away though and looks at the ground

"Sorry..." He says. That's all he says as he walks to he kitchen staring at the ground. That had only been the second time he's ever kissed me. I grab a bag from beside the door and follow him into the kitchen.

"Gray darling? I got something for you today while i was out with Lucy and Erza"

**_Gray POV_**

Juvia hands me a blue bag, blue like her hair

"Open it! I hope you like it..." She says. I wonder what it is. So i take an object out of the bag. Its wrapped in grey wrapping paper. It says, "To my dearest Gray , who i love deeply with all of my hearts content" I was actually kinda scared to see what it was...Last time she did this i got a pair of boxer with a built in camera, on the inside...and in the front...But I open it anyways, since we're married now...

It's a Fairy Tail...tail...


	3. GaLe

**Well I might as well get the 3rd chapter up, i have nothing to do right now, so writing is what's best for me. First of all, most of the chapter will end with cliffhangers and second of all, I do not own fairy tail, the owner of fairy tail owns it... thanks, enjoy!**

**_Levi POV_**

"Aaaaaand there," I put the final touches on my new story and was ready to show it to Lucy. "Gajeel and Panther Lilly won't be home for a while so i might as well take a bath." I say to myself.

I get up and run a nice hot bath, undress and step in. It really is hot! Gajeel and Lilly are out on a job so the house was quiet and there wasn't very much to do...

"Maybe when i'm done in here I can practice some magic,oh wait...i'm sick...Magic Flu...My magic won't really work for a whaile so i'm screwed if anyone comes in and attacks..." I look around in the bathroom lookng for things that would bring back memories...There was a picture from the time we disapeared for 7 damned years... Reedus drew it after Maters ft spell wore off on him and he became skinnier than a twig in fall! I hear a knock at the door.

"JUST A SECOND" I quickly get up and throw a towel on over my wet skin, then run to the door wearing only that...bad idea. It was Wendy and Lilly.

"Umm...Hi Levi?" Lilly stared at me and i forgot i was in nothing but a towel and he was just a tiny little kitty...

"Hi lilly..why aren't you out with gajeel?" I asked

"Oh, Clara insisted she go with him instead of me so you had some company while at home with he magic flu...and you seem to have taken advantage of your time..." Lilly looked up at me and his cute little kitty face turned redish...

"GAH! LILLY YOU LITTLE CREEP!" I ran to the bathroom and slammed the door, by the sound of it wendy and Lilly came in and closed the door after me. I got my clothes on and came out.

"Are you okay Levi?" Wendy looked up at me and had a worried expesion on her face.

"I'm fine don't wor-" Someone else knocked on the door. "great..." Before i even get to the door Gajeel and Carla burst in unexpectedly.

"Levi! I'm home!"Gajeel yells very loudly. And he has a small black haired girl on his shoulder...

"Hi Gajeel, Hi Bell."

The girl's name bell, she is my 10 year old daughter and was just like her father, She inhereted his magic power though so i was a little worried...She ate iron with her father a lot and her power was sometimes even more powerful than Natsu...I could te se would grow up and become a great wizard.

"Hi mommy!" Bell jumped down from gajeels shoulder and ran to me greeting me with a huge hug.

**Next chapter may have to wait a while, i kinda need a little more inspiration, well anyway, thanks for reading! Bye Bye!**

**-RosaryHearts**


	4. Jerza

_**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't been writing but I've been really busy with school and my computer is a butt head…so here is Jellal and Erza, enjoy!**_

**Erza POV**

**Well, it was a fun day today, I need to relax though, Jellal shouldn't be home for a while and his present is already on his side of the bed, and I was in the bath enjoying myself…. Well, I should be enjoying myself, but it's like this a lot, Jellal is never home, and I'm always alone….so I barely know him anymore. Oh and if you haven't caught on yet me and Jellal finally got married, we actually have a kid, but Master Makarov is babysitting for a few days. Her name is Cayla….just as I got out of the bath, I hear the door opening, it's probably Master dropping Cayla off, but it's not….**

"**Erza, are you home?" I heard his smooth and light but deep voice, it's Jellal**

**I dry off and get dressed, then I run out and immediately hug him. His face got hot, I'm surprised he didn't pass out. **

"**I missed you so much Jellal, welcome home…." I stop hugging I'm and look at him, he looks tired of course and a little happy to be home.**

"**Where I Cayla?" He asked he looked around the room confused sort of…**

"**Master is watching her."**

"**You know you don't have to call him master anymore right, Natsu took over and Makarov retired…."**

"**I know but it is still nice to respect your high class elders…"**

"**Yeah, I guess your right….**

**Jellal POV**

**She was so beautiful, he short scarlet hair, her brown eyes and wonderful voice. I wanted to kiss her but she probably wants me to shower first…. **

"**I'm going to jump in the shower, I'll be done in a minute…." **

"**Okay" she is wonderful…..**

**I go to my room to get some fresh clothes, and there is a bag, sitting on my pillow, and a card next to it that says my name on the front.**

"**hm…." I open the card, "for my child hood friend, and live long companion, through life and through death, I'll always love you…. Sign, Erza Scarlet" **

**I open the bag, cautiously, because this isn't like Erza. But to my surprise, on the inside is a book. It has pictures of us together, and new spells I could learn, and a map of all of Earth Land….**

"**Wow…..she's so nice…." I put it down and get my clothes, he go to bathroom and step in the shower.**

**Erza POV**

'**I hope he liked it, he seemed like he seemed like he was in a hurry to get to the bathroom…..' I thought.**

**Makarov walks in with Cayla on his shoulders, she's young a slightly shorter than Makarov.**

"**Mommy!" she jumped off his back and leaped into my arms" **

"**Hello honey" I felt a smile form on my face**

"**Is daddy home yet?" She asked.**

"**Yes he is but he is in the shower, he'll be out shortly" I look over at Makarov, "Hello Master"**

"**AH! You don't have to call me that anymore Erza!"**

"**Ok, um, Makarov….."**

"**Well, I'll go"**

"**Good bye… " **

**He leaves ad I'm still holding Cayla, Jellal walks out fully dressed, yes, and everything happened so fast but next thing in know Cayla Is missing and Jellal is on the ground, nearly dead and half the house is gone.**


End file.
